


The Dog

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets, caring Robert, literally just fluff and pets and fluffy animals, nothing but fluff to be honest, prompt, yes it exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robert saves a dog and becomes attached, and he decides it's time for he and Aaron to get one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog

Aaron couldn’t help but smile when he saw Robert ringing him. He answered and leant against his desk,  
“Hey, you on your way home?”  
Aaron pressed a hand to his other ear to be able to hear over the sounds of the traffic,  
“Aaron can you come out here?”  
“Why?”  
Robert sighed,  
“There’s a dog.”  
“A dog?”  
“Yeah…I need to get it to a vet but I can’t go on my own. I need some help. Someone has to hold it and I can’t hold it and drive.”  
Aaron glanced up at Adam and turned away slightly,  
“Robert I need you to be honest with me….did you…did you run over a dog?”  
“What? No! Jesus Aaron why would you assume that?”  
Aaron stood up,  
“Okay, okay I’m sorry!”  
He sighed and looked over to Adam who was frowning at him,  
“Where are you?”  
Aaron wrote down the location and hung up the phone,  
“I have to go collect Rob…there’s a dog.”  
Adam laughed then stopped,  
“He didn’t…run it over did he?”  
Aaron looked at him,  
“God I hope not. “  
Adam shook his head again as Aaron headed out.

“It’s okay buddy. Aaron’ll be here soon and we’ll get you fixed up yeah?”  
Robert looked up and smiled when he saw Aaron’s car pull up. The man climbed out and walked over to where Robert was sitting in the back seat with the door open; the dog was lying on his lap with his head against Robert’s arm.  
“Shit, there really is a dog.”  
Robert looked at him for a few moments,  
“Yes. There really is a dog. I don’t know what’s wrong with him though. I don’t know if he can walk.”  
Aaron knelt down and stroked the dog gently,  
“What happened?”  
Robert shrugged,  
“I don’t know. I saw him on the side of the road and…I couldn’t leave him.”  
Aaron looked at the man, who was watching the dog and stroking him gently,  
“I kept picturing your stupid mug yelling at me for leaving him on the side of the road.”  
Aaron felt a rush of affection for Robert and looked around,  
“We need to get it to a vet.”  
Robert looked at him,  
“That’s why I called you. I figured that if I show up at Paddy’s he’ll just slam the door in my face.”  
Aaron frowned,  
“No he wouldn’t…okay maybe he would. But this one needs help.”  
Robert nodded,  
“So how are we…?”  
Aaron sighed and looked around again,  
“Let me park my car and we can go in yours alright? We can come back for it later. Hold tight.”  
Aaron headed off to park his car; leaving Robert with the dog. He came back two minutes later and Robert moved seats; cradling the dog to himself as he did.

“You alright?”  
Robert looked over at Aaron and nodded,  
“Yeah.”  
Aaron kissed Robert’s shoulder,  
“He’ll be alright. Paddy said it was fixable right?”  
Robert twisted his hands together,  
“Yeah.”  
Aaron put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close,  
“You did the best thing you could have. He wouldn’t have made it if you hadn’t stopped.”  
Robert let out a long breath,  
“Yeah.”  
Aaron kissed his head and rested his own on Roberts shoulder as they waited to hear from Paddy.

“He’s gonna be okay.”  
Robert grinned at Aaron and dropped his head back,  
“Thank god.”  
Aaron smiled and looked at Paddy,  
“What happened to him?”  
Paddy looked at Robert then back to Aaron,  
“He wasn’t hit by a car. As far as we can tell he had a previous injury that just went untreated and it was made worse by something…but he wasn’t hit by a car.”  
Robert looked at Aaron,  
“I told you. I didn’t hit him.”  
Aaron rolled his eyes and looked back at Paddy,  
“So what now?”  
Paddy glanced between the two men,  
“We wait for him to wake up, and we see if we can find out where he came from.”  
He looked around,  
“There’s not much you can do now. Why don’t you go home?”  
Robert looked up at Paddy,  
“Can I…”  
He looked at Aaron then back to Paddy,  
“Can I say goodbye?”  
Paddy blinked,  
“He’s asleep.”  
Robert frowned,  
“Well I was hoping he’d talk to me. I know he’s asleep can I just…say goodbye?”  
Paddy looked at Aaron who shrugged, then back to Robert,  
“Okay…two minutes.”  
Robert nodded and followed him to the back where the dog was asleep in a cage,  
“Hey buddy…you’re gonna be okay.”  
He looked over to Paddy and cleared his throat before turning back to the dog,  
“I’ll uh…come see you, yeah?”  
He stroked the dog gently through the bars and stood up,  
“Thanks.”  
He walked past Paddy who grabbed his arm,  
“Robert…you did a good thing. He wouldn’t have made it if it wasn’t for you.”  
Robert smiled at him,  
“Keep us updated yeah?”  
“Course…yeah.”  
Robert nodded and headed back to Aaron.

Robert looked over at Aaron and watched him for a few minutes. Aaron looked up from his book and frowned,  
“What?”  
Robert rolled onto his side and kissed Aarons arm,  
“I’ve been thinking.”  
Aaron put his book down and rolled onto his own side to face Robert,  
“Always worrying. What about?”  
Robert ran his hand up Aaron’s arm,  
“The dog. More importantly where the dog is gonna go.”  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
“Okay…”  
Robert shrugged,  
“I think we should adopt him.”  
Aaron blinked,  
“Adopt him? Like…own him?”  
“Yeah…If Paddy can’t find the owners. Then we should have him. We would be good.”  
Aaron reached over and pressed a hand to Robert’s forehead,  
“Are you feeling alright?”  
Robert batted his hand away,  
“Get off. I’m serious.”  
Aaron laughed,  
“Robert you hate dogs.”  
Robert frowned,  
“No I don’t.”  
Aaron looked at him,  
“You told me you wanted to destroy Lachlan’s dog.”  
Robert turned onto his back,  
“Yeah…because that dog was a psycho like his owner. I don’t hate dogs. I like dogs. Cats I can take or leave…”  
He looked at Aaron and shrugged,  
“I just…I think we could do it you know?”  
Aaron sighed,  
“Rob…”  
“Aaron…”  
Aaron smirked and dropped his head back,  
“I don’t know Rob…a pet? Us?”  
Robert sat up,  
“You think we can’t do it?”   
Aaron looked up at him,  
“I think we can…I just don’t think we’re ready for it yet.”  
Robert looked at him,  
“You don’t?”  
Aaron chewed his lip,  
“I just…I don’t know. Why are you suddenly interested in getting a dog?”  
Robert shrugged and hugged his knees to his chest,  
“It’s what couples do isn’t it? They move in, get a pet…get….”  
He stopped himself and looked at Aaron,  
“I just think that…”  
He shook his head,  
“Never mind.”  
He lay back down again and slung an arm over his face. Aaron chewed his lip for a few moments then moved closer so he could put his head on Robert’s chest and wrap his arms around his middle.

“I found the owner.”  
Robert looked up from his coffee,  
“What?”  
Paddy sat opposite the two men in the café,  
“He was micro-chipped; he’d been missing for nearly five months apparently. The owners are coming later today to get him.”  
Aaron looked over to Robert, who was staring at the table,  
“That’s great Paddy. Really. Thank you for all your help.”  
Robert cleared his throat,  
“Yeah…thanks.”  
He sighed and looked at Aaron,  
“I have to go to work.”  
He kissed him quickly,  
“See you tonight.”  
He got up and left the café with Aaron watching after him. Paddy frowned,  
“He okay?”  
Aaron sighed,  
“He wanted to adopt him. The dog. Wants us to have one.”  
Paddy snorted,  
“Robert Sugden wants to have a dog? A living thing that would depend on him?”  
Aaron gave Paddy a look and sighed,  
“I don’t know…maybe it would be a good idea. I don’t know.”  
Paddy watched Aaron,  
“You think he’s changed enough for that?”  
Aaron shrugged,  
“I don’t know. He’s…maybe it would help him you know? The way Clyde….the way Clyde helped me.”  
Paddy reached across and covered Aaron’s hand with his own,  
“I can help you get in touch with a rehoming centre if you want.”  
Aaron looked at him as a plan formed in his mind,  
“Yeah?”  
Aaron drained his coffee and stood up,  
“Get me the number yeah?”  
He squeezed Paddy’s shoulder and headed out as well.

“Get in.”  
Robert stopped and frowned,  
“What?”  
Aaron smiled up at him from the car,  
“Get in. I have a surprise.”  
Robert sighed,  
“I’m tired. Can it wait?”  
Aaron frowned at him,  
“No it can’t. Get in the sodding car.”  
Robert walked around and climbed into the passenger seat,  
“Okay?”  
Aaron started the car again and drove them down the road,  
“You gonna tell me where you’re taking me?”  
Aaron smiled,  
“Let’s just say we are doing something couples do.”  
Robert cocked an eyebrow and looked over at him,  
“I’m not going to a key party.”  
Aaron laughed and turned down a small road,  
“So not what I had planned but good to know you’ve thought about it.”  
Robert sighed and looked out of the window,  
“So where are we going?”  
Aaron pulled into house and turned the engine off,  
“Here.”  
Robert frowned as he looked at the house,  
“What is here?”  
Aaron looked over at him,  
“Rob…I love you.”  
Robert looked at him,  
“I love you too.”  
Aaron took his hands,  
“I love you. And I love that you’ve changed so much…we…you make me happier than I knew I could be.”  
Robert smiled at him,  
“You too. What’s going on?”  
Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper,  
“The woman who lives here is selling…these.”  
He handed Robert the piece of paper and watched as Robert’s face changed to a grin,  
“Puppies. You brought me to see puppies?”  
Aaron shook his head,  
“I brought you here to meet your new puppy. I’ve been talking to her for a couple of weeks and you need to meet him before he comes home.”  
Robert grinned at him,  
“You’re serious?”  
“Come on.”  
Aaron unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed from the car; Robert followed and pulled Aaron in for a kiss before they went to the door.

Aaron woke up slowly and rolled over to find Robert gone from the bed. He got up slowly and made his way downstairs,  
“Rob?”  
He walked into the living room and stopped at the sight of Robert asleep in the chair with their dog curled up on his lap. Aaron smiled and rubbed his face before heading over to him. He rubbed Robert’s shoulder to wake him,  
“Rob…you have to stop doing this. He needs to sleep on his own.”  
Robert looked at him and cuddled the dog closer,  
“He was whining.”  
Aaron chuckled,  
“He was whining because he knows you’ll get up and pander to him.”  
Robert nodded and stood up; cradling the dog and taking it into the kitchen where he left it in the dog bed. The dog immediately started whining again and Robert looked at Aaron,  
“See?”  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
“Come on. Bed. Your own bed. He’ll be fine.”  
Robert grumbled and looked back at the dog,  
“I’m sorry Aston.”  
Aaron rolled his eyes again and pulled Robert from the kitchen; closing the gate as he went. Robert followed him back to bed and climbed back in. Aaron pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him,  
“I feel cruel.”  
Aaron laughed and moved so he could kiss Robert,  
“I bloody love you Robert Sugden…you big baby.”  
Robert smirked and kissed Aaron,  
“I guess one night in his own bed won’t kill him.”  
Aaron shook his head,  
“No…it won’t.”  
Robert pulled him in and kissed him again; rolling them both over to deepen it, determined to make their time in their own bed count.


End file.
